The self-propelled submerged surface cleaning appliances, notably the self-propelled electric appliances, are either fully autonomous or, more generally, linked to a control module outside the pool (notably the swimming pool) which supplies them, via a cable, with electric energy and which controls them. Sometimes, such control modules allow a user to remotely control the appliance, notably to drive it over the submerged surface, which can prove useful for removing the appliance from the liquid or for cleaning a specific area of a pool. However, this requires a user to be located in proximity to the pool, at the exact point where the control module is installed.
Means for remotely controlling a submerged surface cleaning appliance (or swimming pool robot) have moreover already been proposed. Thus, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,569,371 is known, which proposes a remote control making it possible to control the movements of the appliance. Similarly, EP 1 122 382 is known, which proposes a swimming pool cleaning appliance linked to a floating control unit adapted to receive wireless control signals and transmit them by wire to the swimming pool cleaning appliance.
However, in each case, to be able to exploit remote control, notably wireless, and more particularly via a wireless remote control unit, the user has to purchase a new, compatible control module, that is to say one that is adapted to receive and transmit wireless signals. This represents a significant cost for the user who then has to replace a control module that is still in working order.